


Oh Potato~A SNK Parody of Let it Go by Sasha Blouse (Song fic)

by AnnaDestiny



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Food, Potatoes, Song Parody, potato, sasha loves food, sasha song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:04:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3151661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaDestiny/pseuds/AnnaDestiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote a song for Sasha. c: It's obviously about potatoes. BTW! I won't be writing till Monday; I'm going on a short trip. Oh, and please don't copy this! If you'd like to sing this and then post it on YouTube, comment and ask me first.  Thank you, and please enjoy my song!</p><p> </p><p>I don't own Let it Go, just the parody I made (Oh Potato, AKA this fic).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Potato~A SNK Parody of Let it Go by Sasha Blouse (Song fic)

**Author's Note:**

> I own neither Frozen nor SNK, I just made a fan parody of both of them.

Oh Potato

 

 

Your brown skin's bright as I wash it tonight

Shine-y and Sheen

You'll surely be tasty

At the lunch bell's ding

 

Your soft white insides are my favorite thing

You always cheer  me

 

From the dirt I pull you

 Being careful with those roots

To some you're a vegetable

But to me you're gold

 

 Potato

 Potato

You match my jacket

Potato

Potato

You're such a good snack

 

I don't care what the others say

Potatoes are good

Your starchy-ness never bothered me anyway

 

I'll travel a distance

If all of you are gone

Lunch will be saved

Cuz without you I can't go on

 

Sometimes I like to boil you

Frying works too

But no matter how I choose to plate

You make my day

 

Potato

Potato

You're such a good thing

Potato

Potato

You give me energy

 

I don't care if your a vegetable

I think you're really good

 

My stomach growls can you hear the sound?

Visions of you fly all around

I thought maybe I could last

But without you I'm half a girl at best

 

Potato

Potato

You light up my face

Potato

Potato

You'll never be replaced

 

Here I'll eat

Forever and a day

Let lunch begin

Your so tasty

 

 

 


End file.
